


Paradise Lust

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Top Park Jimin, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook is a secret agent in the CIA, Jimin is the bad guy. What happens when they meet and fall in lust?





	1. Rude Love

**Author's Note:**

> heya, another repost from my asaianfanfics account   
> I'm still not certain I'm using the tags and everything properly but, well, I'm trying  
> Anyhow, this story contains rape, violence and somewhat a blossoming relationship between Jimin and Jungkook  
> Yes, it might seem romanticized at some points but in no way do I support non-consent intercourse nor do I believe it leads to romance in real life  
> Again, all is fiction, though the plot is somewhat half assed since all I'm really good for is typicla smut  
> I apologize ahead for any grammar mistakes since English isn't my native language  
> Still, I hope you will enjoy this content and comments are very much appreciated!

"For god's sake," Jungkook grumbles in annoyance when another man jumps out of nowhere. "It's like they freaking multiply." He avoids a punch that most likely would have caused him to pass out if he haven't. He sighs, grabs the man by the arm and throws him off across the room, right on the table. 

"Don't complain too much," his loyal companion, Taehyung, says with a smile before kicking one of them in the balls, snapping his neck.

"You make me sick with your weird smile, why do you look scarily happy when you're killing a person?" Jungkook asks and makes his way to the laptop on the desk, plugging his USB right in. 

"Because these are bad guys, I'm doing the world a favor." He finishes with beating them up and follows Jungkook. "Did you steal their data yet?" Taehyung sits on the desk, staring at his friend typing quickly. 

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Give me a second to breathe Tae, we just fought twenty guys." 

"Yeah I know that but their alarm is blasting loudly and I hate that noise." He pouts. "It's gonna ring in my ears even when we leave." 

"Okay, I'm done." Jungkook quickly takes out the USB and steals two guns from the passed out guards. "Here you go," he throws one at Taehyung. "Just in case, we don't know how many of them are left. It's a rather big organization and we've already made a fuss." 

"How considerate of you," he puts his arm around Jungkook's shoulder. "We should hurry." And they do, except luck is not on their side. 

"Well this sucks," Jungkook mutters when they're surrounded. "I wanted to avoid killing yet here we are." 

"Aren't you such a goody two-shoes." Taehyung teases, elbowing one of the armed guys in the ribs and shooting his brains out. 

"Just... be careful Tae, you tend to be too reckle-" Jungkook doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he sees Taehyung breaking the arm of one guy while choking another.

"You were saying?" He looks at Jungkook puzzled, head butting one of them. 

The younger between the two sighs loudly. "Never mind." Jungkook hits the nape of another guy, making him lose consciousness. He fights another man in all black. Unlike the rest of them he seems to have some fighting skills. Still, it's not enough to beat Jungkook. He grabs the man's leg when he tries to kick him, making him fall. Jungkook smashed the guy's head with the gun, leaving a nasty bruise, perhaps giving him a brain concussion as well. He manages to remain unhurt due to his careful way of fighting and rushes over to bleeding Taehyung. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's not my blood." He grins, stepping on the head of one person that tried to get up. He aims the gun to his face. The man looks terrified. 

"Tae, don't." Jungkook grabs his hand. "We've made more mess than we intended to. We gotta leave." He drags him away. 

"We're complete shit at our job, huh?" Taehyung laughs, running to the rooftop with dozens of men chasing them. "I wish this was one of those quiet missions."

Jungkook pants, exhausted from fighting and running all day. "We literally walked into the building with ski masks on our faces, rifles in our hands and smashed the cameras, how was this supposed to go any other way?" He snorts.

"I was hoping, you know. And those masks are awful, I'm sweating so much." They opened the door to the roof, sand and dust flying to their face because of the helicopter. "Namjoon got here rather fast, I must say. I thought we'd still have time to shove a few people from the rooftop." Taehyung half yells when he climbs the thin ladder to into the flying machine. 

"I'm so glad we're on the same side." Jungkook jokingly says when he gets inside the small helicopter. He takes off the damned ski mask, revealing his sweaty but pretty face. Taehyung does the same.

"I can finally breathe properly." His friends takes deep breaths.

"You two set to go?" Namjoon, the pilot, asks with his deep voice. 

Jungkook waves the USB in front the back mirror. "Yep, mission complete."

"Let's be off then," by the time the security men get to the rooftop, the two are long gone with the helicopter's surprisingly fast speed.

They finally reach near the data base. "Gotta drop you two here." Namjoon says. 

"That's cool, thanks for picking us up. It would have been troublesome without you." Jungkook says, flashing a small, rare smile. 

"Anything for our new but elite member." Namjoon winks and the younger two wave goodbye as they make their way to the familiar building. They type the special password to the elevator and go down to the lowest floor, entering another code before the metal door opens up, revealing a place that looks too futuristic even for the advanced 2016. 

"Oh, you're back." Seokjin greets them. "How did it go?"

"We fought a lot of people," Jungkook sighs and sits on one of the chairs. "But I got it." He takes it out of his pocket and throws it to their computers pro, Jaehee. "Have fun with it."

"Thank you," she smiles and plugs it right in. "It will take some time, and it's not their official data base, so don't get your hopes up."

"This totally makes me feel like the hard work was worth it." Jungkook grabs the water cup Taehyung handed him and takes large sips. Kicking ass sure is tiring. 

"Now, now, you did a great job." Their eldest worker, Seokjin, says with his warm smile. "Not many would have been able to pull it off without a single scratch."

"Hey, Jungkook, I got another mission for you." Yoongi says and gives him a file. 

"Another one?" He groans loudly and hears the laughter of his co-workers. 

"It's more laid back than this one. I need you to keep track of a man called Park Jimin and report to me about everything he does or says." Yoongi explains. "I'm pretty sure he knows a lot about what's going on right now, and is most likely related to the cases we've worked on for the past month."

"You mean he's involved with that psycho serial killer?" Jungkook asks with wide eyes. He goes through the pages, "I would have never guessed, he looks... normal."

"It's a good thing your job is not guessing." 

"Wait, why's Jungkook the one working on this case? Isn't it a bit dangerous for a rookie?" Taehyung asks. "I know he's good at what he does, but wouldn't I be better for this job?"

"I do think you'd be less obvious, since you're a natural at blending with the environment. However, if it really is the person we're looking for, he's most likely a professional, he'd feel your intent to kill him the moment you glance his way. Jungkook, on the other hand, doesn't have that murderous vibe around him." Yoongi looks at the youngest male fondly. 

"And besides, no one would expect a shy, awkward teen to be the one watching over someone related to a violent killer." Seokjin smiles and pats Jungkook's head.

"Geez, you talk like I'm the crazy psycho." Taehyung bitterly says. Hoseok comes out of nowhere and pulls him in for a hug. 

"You are a bit psycho so we aren't completely wrong." He teases. Taehyung has a sulky expression but hugs Hoseok back.

"Then all I have to do is spy on him, right?" Jungkook questions, going through all of the information once again. 

"Hmm," Yoongi hums in approval, "I know you are very careful but... be extra careful with this guy, he might be dangerous."

"You say that but you didn't see him fight around fifteen guys all by himself without killing them." Taehyung says in amazement. 

Jungkook blushes at the praises he's getting, excited he did everything right. "I'll try to do my best on this job." 

"No one doubts you, don't worry."

* * *

"He's not doing anything." Jungkook repeats himself for the fifth time this day. 

"No, he has to be doing at least something." Yoongi groans over the phone. 

"He's just looking at pictures of cats and smiling, I don't know what I'm supposed to understand from that." Jungkook rubs his temples. He's currently sitting very uncomfortably on a tree's branch, slightly far away from Jimin's apartment to not be seen, but still be close enough to see through the window. It would have been much easier to just plant cameras in his house and observe that way, though Yoongi said that if Jimin were to find them, it'll be the end. Of course having someone watching you from a tree isn't exactly subtle either but Jungkook knows better than to question old fashioned methods. If he's discovered, Jimin will flee. That is, if he's really the bad guy. So far nothing indicates it. Nothing contradicts it as well.

"Is he seriously just doing that?"

"Well he's also sending the photos to his friends, if it counts." Jungkook yawns, both of his hands tired from holding his phone and the binoculars for a few hours. "Unless there's some mysterious code in a cat's fur, I'd say he's not doing something major."

"You've been following him for three days now, how is it possible you haven't caught him doing anything?" Yoongi mutters, wondering if his information was wrong, and Jimin is innocent. "Did he see you by any chance?"

"No. He didn't even look my way once. He's always surrounded by people so it's not surprising he doesn't notice me." Jungkook looks with boredom at the older male before he notices something. "Oh, oh my god." Jungkook chokes. 

"What? What is it? Did you find a clue?" Yoongi asks, voice raising, hoping.

"N-No, u-um." Jungkook sweats. "W-What am I supposed to do when he... um... starts... touching himself?"

"Huh?" Yoongi freezes. 

"I-I mean, I can't look at it!" Jungkook places the binoculars on his lap. 

"What if he does something important?" Yoongi yells. "You can't look away!"

"Well I can't look at him either! It's morally wrong!" Jungkook blushes. 

"Jungkook you've killed men but doing this is wrong?"

"It's different, these men tried to kill me first and I knew they were bad people! I know nothing about this guy, I can't even determine if he's good or not yet." 

"Don't be so petty and just look." 

Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down, he lifts the binoculars and looks through, seeing Jimin biting on his lower lip and stroking his cock quickly. "It's rather big," Jungkook thinks out loud. Then face palms himself because why, why did he say that.

"That's nice for him Jungkook, but I did not need to know that." 

"Wait," Jungkook leans a bit closer. "It seems like he's typing something at the same time." 

"He's probably sexting." Yoongi scoffs.

"No, those are some weird numbers. Plus the person he's sending it to... it's anonymous." 

"Can you see the sequence? Maybe it's some sort of code."

"I can't see, the font is so small." Jungkook leans too forward and ends up falling from the tree. "Ugh," he groans in pain. "Crap I smashed my phone..." He looks at the bits of it in his hand. He wanted to fix it as quickly as possible but saw Jimin leaving the house. "Sorry Yoongi, I'll fix my phone tonight and call you." He says to the inanimate object and follows Jimin into a coffee shop. He sits on the opposite side and orders a cup of coffee. Jimin is talking on the phone, ordering latte. From that distance he can't hear what the older male is talking about. If he'll move now, it'll be suspicious. He thinks about all the information he has about the older male. His height, his weight, his date of birth, the name of his parents and where he grew up. There's nothing off about this guy, at least not at first glance. Heck, even if you stalk him for a few days. He wonders how Yoongi linked him to everything. When he asked the older male about it, he was told that he has secret contacts and he cannot speak any further about the topic. He sighs and takes a sip from his drink, trying to stay awake. He feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He looks up to see Park Jimin smiling at him. 

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks, voice soft and charming. 

"Sure, why not?" Jungkook quietly speaks. He's always nervous next to new people, especially when they're his target. He takes another sip from his drink, trying to relax. 

"My name is Park Jimin," The man in front of him says. "But I'm sure you know it already, since you stalk me."

Jungkook chokes on his drink. "W-What are you talking about? I have no idea who you are." 

"Don't play dumb with me, you think I won't notice a guy sitting on a tree in front of me?" Jimin rolls his eyes. "Tell me who you're working for." 

"I'm sorry... Jimin, was it? But I think you're confusing me with someone els-" suddenly Jungkook's head begins to hurt and pulsate. 

"Ah yes, when I touched your shoulder, I may or may have not slipped something into your drink while you looked at me." Jimin rests his head on his hand. "I'll be taking you to my place now." Jimin grabs Jungkook by the hand and drags him out. It's night time, there are barely people on the street, so when Jungkook passes out and Jimin carries him, people think he's simply drunk and being taken care of by his friend.

* * *

"Wake up," a voice says, touching his cheek and hair. Slowly, Jungkook opens his eyes. Everything's blurry. A rough hand grabs him by his hair and pulls him up. It takes him time to adjust. When he finally does, he realizes he's tied up completely by a rope. Or maybe ropes. There's even one around his crotch area. "Hello," Jimin says and pushes Jungkook on his back, sitting on the floor next to him.

"Where am I?" Jungkook whispers, head still pounding.

"In my basement." Jimin says, locking eyes with the younger male. "So then, I have a few questions." 

"I'm not gonna answer them." Jungkook says ahead, trying to keep his composure because who knows what Jimin has in mind. He wonders if he's going to get tortured. This is the first time he has failed a mission, his heart rate is crazy.

"You're so scared, I can hear your heart beating from here." Jimin leans down and places his head on Jungkook's chest. "Or is it because you're excited?" Jimin teases and stands up. "I mean, you're here all tied up by a handsome guy. It must be some sort of fantasy of yours." 

"The hell are you talking about?" Jungkook says, voice shaky when he feels Jimin's foot touching his inner thigh. 

"It's not like I didn't catch you watching me masturbate." Jimin chuckles darkly, pressing his toe right against Jungkook's crotch. 

"S-Stop that." Jungkook breathes out, body heating up. 

"Stop? I don't think you mean it." Jimin smirks, pressing even harder. "I'm not judging you if you're into that, you know?" Jimin moves his leg away. 

"Don't screw around with me." Jungkook tries to threaten but Jimin is not wrong. He has, always had a thing for this. Being tied up and dominated. Strong men are really his type. But now is certainly not the time to enjoy this sort of thing. This situation is not good, he's captivated by a criminal. Jimin makes him sit up, grabbing his chin. 

"Hmm you're kind of cute," The older male compliments. "You look like a bunny, that's how I'll call you from now on." Jungkook glares but it doesn't last long because Jimin presses his lips against Jungkook's, firm and confident. The agent gasps, surprised by this action. Jimin bites on his lower lip and shoves him to the floor, turning him around. He pulls Jungkook's pants and underwear down, the ropes preventing him from removing it completely.

"W-What are you doing? Pull it back up!" Jungkook demands, face flushed in red.

"Nice ass," Jimin states, smacking it and watching how it jiggles. "You must work out a lot." He lands another blow, this time much harder, causing the younger male to whimper. "Oh so you like it rough, huh? Noted." Jimin slaps harshly, leaving a red hand print on the left asscheek. 

He keeps spanking Jungkook until the area is too tender and red. Jimin leans to press a kiss to Jungkook's tail bone. He spreads the cheeks apart and swifts his tongue across the tight hole. Jungkook shivers. "N-No..." he cries out. "N-Not there..." his toes curl and his dick starts dripping.

"Why? Because it feels too good?" Jimin says, sneaking a hand between Jungkook's legs and rubbing the tip of his cock, plunging his tongue inside the entrance. 

Jungkook moans loudly, the sensations overwhelming him. He tries to fight his restraints but to no avail. Jimin pushes his tongue deeper in, brushing Jungkook's prostate, causing him to rock his hips backwards. "F-Fuck," he cries out, hole clenching and precum leaking out to the floor, some leaving a small stain on his jeans. 

"You must really like it," Jimin laughs and removes his hand and tongue. Jungkook unconsciously whines at the loss. "Don't worry bunny, I'll make you feel even better." The older male promises, grabbing a bottle of lube from a drawer. "If you be good, of course." He coats three of his fingers with the substance, slipping the middle one right in with ease. It doesn't take him long to push the second one and scissor Jungkook open, the latter letting out pleasured sounds. His body betrayed his mind. He understands he's not supposed to enjoy it but Jimin definitely knows what he's doing. How can one's body not react positively? When Jimin adds the third finger and thrusts in and out, repeatedly hitting Jungkook's prostate, the younger male lets out a series of moans. His hole clenches and his cock fully erect now as he pushes himself back into the fingers. "You submitted rather fast." Jimin leers. "Not that I don't like it." He gropes Jungkook's butt with his free hand, nails digging into the soft skin. 

"S-Shut up," Jungkook stutters, trying his best not to sound as wrecked as he feels. 

"That's not very polite to say," Jimin presses his fingers right against Jungkook's sweet post. "Especially for someone who's working so hard to make you feel this way." He grabs the base of Jungkook's cock and takes his fingers out. He lubes up his own cock, rubbing it against Jungkook's quivering entrance. "Beg for it." 

"N-no way in hell." 

Jimin grabs a fistful of his hair, pushing his face into the floor. "Come on slut, I know you want it." 

Crap. That makes Jungkook even more excited. Dirty talk is a weakness, among other things. 

"Shit baby, your hole is gaping and I'm not even inside you yet." Jimin spanks him once more. "But you're not gonna get anything from me unless you ask for it." He hovers over Jungkook's back and a sucks a trail of hickeys, fingering him and stroking his cock quickly, always stop midway, keeping him on edge. Blue balls is torture from a different kind. The kind Jungkook can't stand.

"P-Please stop teasing," Jungkook begs, eyes fluttering.

"This is progress." He laughs mischievously. "Are you ready to beg for it? For my cock to fill you up?" He whispers hotly on Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook can't handle the shame, but it's too late to back down. "Just... please fuck me."

"That was okay, but..." He hums. "Maybe try to add more emotion to it. Beg like your life depends on it, because it does." Jimin narrows his eyes. 

"P-Please fuck me open until I can't think straight and the only thing on my mind is your cock ramming in and out of me." Jungkook threw any sense of shame aside and let the submissive side of him come out. It's been so long since he stoop that low for sex. 

"Oh, that's much better." Jimin slams himself right in, the snug heat surrounding his cock. Jungkook lets out a scream, a mix of pain and pleasure washes over him. The man is much larger when he's buried to the hilt inside of him than he is from far away. With a strong grip on Jungkook's thin hips, Jimin rolls his lower region, hitting dead on the younger's prostate. 

"Fuck, yes, _yes_ , like that." Jungkook sobs, feeling in pure ecstasy when Jimin speeds up his pace, fucking roughly into his small hole. He drools on the floor, mouth hanging open. 

"How does it feel?" Jimin asks, pulling Jungkook's hair up. "Does it feel good to be tied up and fucked up by one of the bad guys?" He smirks, sitting the younger male on his lap and moving his body upwards deeper into him. 

"F-Feels amazing," Jungkook is too lost in pleasure to care. He rides Jimin's cock, clenching his walls on purpose. "I-I want more, gimme more."

"You filthy bitch." Jimin throws him on the floor, grabbing his bruised asscheeks and fucking into the poor boy until all he could do is moan incoherent words along with Jimin's name. Jungkook ruts against the floor, trying to get some friction for his dripping, red cock. "You're so naughty, I like that." Jimin doesn't let down, plowing Jungkook until they're both nearing the edge. 

"G-Gonna come, g-gonna," The younger male wails, tears of pleasure making their way out. Jimin begins stroking Jungkook's cock, thumbing the slit.

"Come for me, bunny." 

Only four words, but with so much power and control in them that he can't but obey. Jungkook spasms in euphoria, his load keeps coming out, ropes of semen hitting the floor. Jimin follows right after, emptying himself inside the tight warmth, drenching Jungkook's walls with white cum. They both take a minute to breathe before the older male pulls out his softening cock, watching his cum seeping out in satisfaction. Without Jimin's hold, Jungkook's body collapses. 

"This was fun." Jimin says and begins untying Jungkook, much to the younger's surprise. "But I think it's time for you to go." 

Tired and fucked out, Jungkook sighs in relief when the bindings are gone, making him a free man. He pulls his boxers and jeans back up, flinching as he does due to the major pain in the ass he's feeling. At first he lies on the floor, wondering if he's really free to go. He sees Jimin standing up and unlocking the door. He gets up, heads to Jimin and grabs the knife he has hidden on a strap on his shin, pointing it to the older male's neck. "Why are you letting me go?"

"Because I'm done playing with you for now." Jimin nonchalantly says. "Would you really kill the person who fucked you so nicely just a minute ago?" He has a fake pout on his face. 

Jungkook lowers the knife, which gives Jimin the opportunity to grab it. "I think it's better if I keep hold of this." He throws it to the other side of the room, grabbing Jungkook by the waist and pulling him closer until he crashes their lips together. "I hope we have more great times like this." 

Jungkook backs away and covers his lips in embarrassment along with his pink cheeks. "I-I'll be going."

"Before you do," Jimin grabs his arm. "Tell me your name. Your real one, not what your fake ID says." 

"Jeon Jungkook." He probably shouldn't have revealed this to the person who is his enemy. 

"Pretty name for a pretty boy." Jimin compliments. "Now then, since your mission is not to kill me, only to stalk me, you should report to your boss like the good boy you are." 

"How do you kno-"

"I just do, details don't matter at the moment." Jimin traps Jungkook between his arms. "I can't wait to see how our little adventure is going to turn out. Thanks to you, this has gotten much more interesting." He beams before sending the younger male off.

* * *

Jungkook makes his way to the data base with a deep sigh. It's dark outside, which makes him wonder for how long exactly he was passed out. He limps a bit, body still aching from the rough sex session he went through. "Dammit!" He bellows, punching the wall. He can't believe this. How could this happen? Not only Jimin knew he was being followed, Jungkook himself was captured by his target. As if that's not enough, he slept with the guy and fucking liked it. When he arrives to their secret base, everyone rushes over to him, surrounding him. 

 

"Jungkook, are you okay?" Seokjin asks, pressing the younger's face against his chest as he wraps his arms protectively around him. "You didn't answer Yoongi for a few hours, we were all worried something might have happened."

 

"I fell from the tree and smashed my phone," Jungkook speaks quietly and heads to a chair, wanting to just sit down and drown in self loathing for failing his co-workers, his boss, his friends. 

 

"Why didn't you fix it immediately?" Taehyung questions, sitting right next to him.

"Jimin left the house the moment I did, and I decided to follow him, then fix my phone." He explains. "He walked into a caffè and naturally, I did too. He tapped my shoulder and when I looked at him, he slipped something inside my drink." Jungkook admits with shame. "I didn't notice. I... drank it. After that I passed out and he took me to his place." 

"What?!" Yoongi yells, "That means he is the person we're looking for!"

"Yoongi that's not what's important now!" Seokjin hits Yoongi's head and grabs Jungkook's hand gently. "Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? You were there for a long time." 

 

"Most of the time I was knocked out..." Jungkook says. He decides not to tell them about what happened completely. "I was tied up, of course. While he was typing something on the computer, I somehow managed to get the knife I always keep on and cut the ropes."

 

"That's good." Seokjin lets out a relieved sigh, smiling warmly, almost motherly. "What happened next?"

"He caught the knife and threw it away. I was a bit out of it. I suppose it was the after effect of the drug. It was hard to fight back." He can't believe he's lying to them. "I managed to hit him and while he was recovering, I ran outside. I'm sorry, I know I should have searched the house or something, to try and find more clues but it's not a situation where I had the advantage..."

"It's okay," Yoongi ruffles his hair. "Your mission was to find something suspicious. Drugging an agent is definitely one."

"Did you check your body for any devices? I mean, did he put anything on you? Like a track chip?" Hoseok asks. 

"I checked. There was nothing." Even the youngest member knows the basics. 

"I'm glad you're safe," Taehyung says and hugs him. "You're the best partner to work with." 

"Just say you love your friend," Hoseok laughs, hugging him as well. 

"But... I failed the job, he knew I was watching him..." Jungkook holds in his tears. He doesn't deserve these nice words. "And now he'll try to run away... It's my fault."

"The most important thing is that you are here with us, alive." Yoongi cups his cheek, wiping away the lonely tear that had managed to escape "We're thankful for your hard work. We have to instantly track him down. That's our priority." 

All of the agents get up and head out. "Jungkook, you go home and rest. You've done a great job for the past month. Take a little break." Seokjin says before taking his leave. No one argues with that.

* * *

He understands they were trying to cheer him up, but he feels left out. Nevertheless, maybe some rest is not a bad idea. He takes the elevator to the parking lot, getting inside his car. It's been a while since he slept at home, if he can call it that. Most of the time, he's either on a mission and staying in a crappy hotel, or staying all night long in the base, doing paper work. The ride takes a little while. His apartment is on the other side of the city. After half an hour, he arrives. He climbs the stairs, even if it's six floors, and opens the door to an expensive looking apartment. It's dark. He turns on the lights and makes his way to the bathroom, deciding a hot bath would be the best idea for his sore body. He stays inside for quite a long time, thinking about this ridiculous day. His body definitely feels better. He gets out, wraps a towel around his thin waist and goes to the living room, where he's greeted with the sight of Jimin. "You! What the hell are you-" 

Before Jungkook finishes his sentence, Jimin pins him to the wall. "Hello bunny, have you missed me?" He smirks, kissing Jungkook's wet neck. 

"Get off," Jungkook pushes him away. "How did you get into my house?" 

"Through the door. You should really lock, dangerous people can walk in and hurt you." He grabs Jungkook's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"Don't fucking touch me," The younger male slaps the hand away. "What are you doing here to begin with?" 

"I came," Jimin says, taking a knife out of his pocket and stabbing it into the wall, right next to Jungkook's face, "To return this." He backs away. "It's lovely, just not my style." Jungkook takes it out of the wall and tries to struck Jimin with it but alas, Jimin's quick. He grabbed the younger's arm, took the sharp object and threw it on the table. Jimin turned Jungkook around, hand around his back and pushed him to the wall, manhandling him. "That's not a nice thing to do, bunny." He whispers in Jungkook's ear that turns red in embarrassment. "I came to give you something you left at my place, you should be more grateful." 

"Fuck you," he says breathlessly.

"Gladly," Jimin presses himself against Jungkook. "But that's not the answer I wanted." He pulls on Jungkook's arm, making the younger yelp in slight pain. "Say thank you like the obedient boy you are." Silence. "Now, don't be like that. I can reward you if you're good." Jungkook feels Jimin sucking a hickey on his nape. He removes his grip on Jungkook's right arm and instead, grabs both of the younger's hands and places them on the wall. "Still going to be stubborn?" He bites the agent's ear lobe, licking the shell of his ear.

Why isn't Jungkook fighting back? For some reason he's letting Jimin do as he pleases. He's not that weak, but he just doesn't feel anything bad coming from Jimin, doesn't feel like he's going to hurt him. Jungkook faces Jimin. "Why aren't you trying to hurt me?" 

"Why would I hurt my precious bunny?" He sounds serious when he says it that Jungkook can't even tell him to stop joking around. 

"I'm not your stupid bunny," he shoves the older male and goes to his bedroom. They have a rule in the agency. If a person doesn't try to attack you, you do not attack them. This is usually how it is to avoid unnecessary means that might get others hurt. He knows that but that Jimin guy just pisses him off. He's seriously considering taking out a gun and shooting him. "Would you stop following me?" Jungkook groans when he hears Jimin walking behind him. 

"That's not the right way to treat guests." Jimin scoffs, wrapping his arms around Jungkook, his hand trailing up and down across the younger's wet abdomen. Once it reaches Jungkook's chest, Jimin pinches Jungkook's brownish nipple, earning a loud moan in return. "How cute, they are sensitive. I was wondering about that since, you know, you were with your face to the floor and I couldn't check." He does it again to the other one, feeling Jungkook squirming in his hold. 

"Let me go." He breathes out. 

"I'm not particularly cuffing you to anything, y'know. Just say you like it and don't want me to stop, there's no shame in admitting when something feels good." Jimin laughs and moves away. "I'll be in the kitchen, get dressed and come talk to me."

"Don't boss me around. Especially not in my own house." Jungkook grabs Jimin by the collar, glaring. 

"Since when does my cutie not like being bossed around?" Jimin chuckles, leans closer and kisses the younger male. Jimin grabs his ass, causing Jungkook to gasp, giving him the chance to push his tongue inside the younger's mouth.

It's so hard to resist, but Jungkook does, somehow finding the strength to separate himself from the older male. "I-I'll go get dressed." He stutters. 

"Great, I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Jimin smiles and leaves the room.

Soon enough, Jungkook comes out wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Ignoring Jimin completely, he walks to the kettle and pours water inside, turning it on. The room is quiet while Jungkook makes two cups of tea, handing one to the older male. Jimin doesn't forget his manners and thanks him. "What do you want? Why did you come here?" He asks and sits next to the older male. "I find it hard to believe it was just to return the knife you stole."

"Stole? What harsh words, I simply borrowed." He takes a sip from the drink. Maybe Jungkook should have poisoned him, not treat him as a guest. "As you probably know, the other agents now associate me with someone they're searching for, along with the rest of those justice lovers in the world."

"It's true then," Jungkook drinks himself. "The Monster of Seoul... You know him." 

"I'm acquainted with him, yes. I am rather familiar of his work." Jimin says. "The famous murderer, killed more than 30 people so far. Oh and in what ways, horrifying." 

 

"I don't need the details, I saw the pictures of the bodies." Jungkook wants to gag from simply thinking about it. Blood splattered all over, bodies dismembered and missing body parts. The victim is always different. It could be a female, a male, a little child, an elderly person, but the method is the same. It's extremely brutal. Jungkook remembers the first time he saw the pictures of the crime scene. It was a huge mess, the victim was a twelve years old girl. There's evidence that indicates she was molested before. What sort of monstrous people roam the world, he ponders. 

"You seem very pale." Jimin says, and Jungkook thinks he hears a tint of worry in his voice. "The truth is, the amount of information I have about him is very little. I have yet to discover his name or his face." 

"That's not what I heard from one of the agents." 

"He told you he got information from special contacts, didn't he?" He takes another sip from his drink. 

"How did you kno-"

"I know those people. They work with me." Jimin stretches in his chair. "How should I say this... I'm working for a big drug lord." 

"Huh?" Jungkook's eyes widen. "Why would you admit that to me?" 

"It's essential. While I am a bad guy, I'm not that awful." Jimin finishes his tea. "The truth is, I was investigating about him. I have many files and lists of potential suspects. Maybe that's why the person who reported to Min Yoongi thought I was part of it, because I knew more than they did." 

"How do you know my friend's name?" Jungkook sits up, backing away, reaching for a sharp tool in case something happens. 

"Like I said, I investigate." Jimin calmly speaks. "Recently I found out we sell drugs to the person who is my main suspect. Of course he uses a fake name and pays with cash, and a different person comes to take the stuff every time. There's no way for me to trace him to where he hides his drugs. I tried to follow them but they disappear somehow. I'm no expert, believe it or not. I just make the deliveries, punch a few people if I must, bring them to our boss or whatever."

"How do you know it's him?"

"The guy buys a crazy amount of sleeping pills, so much that it would be suspicious if he were to buy it in a pharmacy. That's why he had to turn to, eh, let's call it the black market." 

"That is worrisome, but it means nothing." Jungkook watches carefully every move Jimin makes. 

"In the confidential reports, it says the killer uses the exact same drug. It's found in every victim. How he gets them to drink it, I do not know, but I know he likes to make them fall asleep to see the expression of utter shock and fear on their face when they wake up tied up." He takes a deep breath. "However, that's not my only reasoning. The man has used multiple fake names in many different countries. And one of those places had similar, but very much fewer victims. Around three. Or was it four?"

"But wait, how do you know he's the one who bought the drugs if he's using a fake name?" Jungkook asks.

"I'm not sure, it's just a guess. One of the fake names he gave was an old one he used around three years ago when he was in Japan. Around the time he left the country, the murders stopped." Jimin rubs his temples. "But of course it's not as simple as going to his house and talking to him, since he isn't there. The main priority should be to try and locate him." 

"Why are you telling me all of this?" 

"To be completely honest with you, up until recently I didn't give a damn about the things he did. To me, he was just another crazy psychopath on the loose. It was none of my business. Until he killed someone dear to me." Jimin tightens his hold on the cup. "I know I'm no great person, I'm a law breaker, a low life, a scum. You name it. But my friend.. He was a great person, he taught me how to defend myself and had always been there for me. Losing him like that... I don't think there's anything I want more than to make sure his death doesn't go to waste."

Jimin's feelings sound genuine. For a second he ignores the fact the older male knows that much about secret files and approaches him. "I'm sorry to hear that." He holds the older male's hand in hopes of showing compassion. "I've also lost people dear to me, I understand how rough it can get." the older male moves his hand away.

"I know how the situation must seem." Jimin exhales. "I kidnapped you and, well, I mean we had our fun but, you know."

"Now you want my help?" Jungkook questions. 

 

"It's not that I want your help, I want to help you." Jimin says, staring at Jungkook. "In case you haven't noticed, I have more knowledge about this guy than you, or your entire agency." 

"And what do you want in return? Surely this information, if it's true, isn't going to be free." 

"I want him to die, rot in jail, be beat up, I don't care. He can't walk the streets and hurt more people."

"And that's it?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow. "Seems unlikely." 

"You're right," a mischievous smile forms on his handsome face, completely erasing any trace of sadness away. "I mean, at first that's all I wanted, nothing more. I wanted to revenge the bizarre death of my friend who did a lot for me but after today... I really want you as well." He cups Jungkook's cheek. "Your moans are so pretty, I can't get enough of them. Ever since I freed you, the only thing on my mind was eating you up."

Jungkook knows it's wrong, knows he shouldn't. Jimin is dangerous, he has no idea if anything he said is true, he might be the bad guy. Hell, his entire agency is trying to track him down when they're having a cup of tea but he can't resist. Jungkook is impulsive. He's highly attracted to him, from his looks to his personality. Exactly his type. Well aside from the fact he's a bit of a criminal, but don't sweat the small details right? That's why he lets himself be kissed and pulled to Jimin's lap. The man grabs the hem of Jungkook's shirt, stopping their kiss only to throw it somewhere far away. "B-Bedroom," Jungkook barely manages to whisper. Jimin doesn't hesitate, lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed. 

"Strip." Jimin commands. Jungkook obeys without hesitating. The older male gets off the bed. "Where do you keep your ties?" He asks. Jungkook wordlessly points to the left drawer. Jimin opens it and takes two out, making his way back to the bed and settles between Jungkook's naked body. "How flexible are you?" He curiously asks. 

"H-Huh, what's with that random question?" 

 

"You don't have to answer, I'll check for myself." He grabs Jungkook's right leg and pushes it up against the younger's chest. "Very, I see," He chuckles darkly and ties Jungkook's right leg to his hand, then to the headboard. He does the same to Jungkook's left arm and leg, leaving him in a very exposed position. Jungkook flushes, cheeks dyed in pretty pink. The older male bites his lower lip. "What a view." He suddenly takes his phone out, snapping a picture of the younger male.

"What was that for?" Jungkook asks, embarrassed and excited.

"It's for personal use." Jimin leans in and sucks on Jungkook's perked up bud, biting it. Jungkook bucks his hips forward, trying to grind against Jimin. Jimin makes sure not to leave the second one unattended, and bites it, watching how the man below him jolts up. He licks his way down to Jungkook's cock. He looks up to lock his gaze with Jungkook's before licking a stripe along the shaft. Jungkook jerks, letting out a keen moan. Jimin engulfs the entire thing, letting the warmth of his mouth surround Jungkook's hardening manhood. He sucks on the tip, licking the prominent vein until the younger male is completely hard, cock throbbing inside of Jimin's wet mouth. The younger male knows he's not going to be allowed to come any time soon, but he can't help but beg for release already when Jimin bobs his head quickly. "My impatient bunny." Jimin says, voice hoarse as he sucks a hickey on Jungkook's inner thigh."You're not getting touched enough." He strokes the younger's erection slowly. "You must have been lonely." He kisses his way to Jungkook's hole. Jimin sucks on his thumb for a second before pushing it inside, feeling the younger male's inner muscles contract around it.

Jungkook closes his eyes, leaning his head back, waiting for Jimin to give him what he desperately wants. Then the blow comes. Jungkook never knew how much he likes being spanked. The older male suddenly thinks of a brilliant idea and gets up, leaving Jungkook hot and bothered. "Jimin?" Jungkook calls out, slightly startled when his eyes are being covered. 

"I heard that when your vision is taken away from you, your other senses heighten." He feels Jimin crawling back between his legs. "Safe word is red. Will you remember it?" Jimin strokes Jungkook's bottom, giving it a small squeeze. Jungkook hums. Another spank, Jungkook squeaks in amazement. He doesn't remember the last time someone made him feel that excited just from slapping his ass. "Look at you, enjoying being spanked like a little bitch." Jimin growls, giving a particularly hard smack, the sound echoing in the room. "How does it feel to be so exposed and vulnerable? I can do anything I want to you." 

"I love it." He whimpers, back arching. "Please use me, do whatever you'd like." 

"Want me to fuck your tiny hole until you cry?" Jimin teases, running his fingers over Jungkook's quivering entrance. 

"P-Please do," Jungkook's voice is shaky and he can't contain his excitement. The precum from his cock leaking down to his asshole. 

"Yeah? Want me to?" There's a grin plastered on the older male's face. Jungkook nods, biting on his lower lips. 

"The lube is in the left drawer." He barely whispers, answering the question Jimin has yet to ask. 

Without a word, the older male reaches for the small bottle, returning to his beloved position between the younger male's thighs. Coating his hand, he pushes two right ahead. Jungkook gasps, wishing he could see the focused look on Jimin's attractive face. His fingers may not be long but they are thick, stretching Jungkook just right. Jimin thrusts forward strongly, watching how Jungkook's body begins to slightly tremble when he pushes the third finger. hitting dead on his sensitive prostate. Jungkook lets out a moan, squeezing his inside around Jimin's fingers. "Still so tight, fuck," Jimin groans, managing to slip a fourth finger inside, surprising the younger male who only expected three.

"A-Ahh," Jungkook let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding when Jimin pulled the slick fingers out, feeling empty without him inside/

"Don't worry babe, I got you." Jimin lubricates his erect cock, slamming himself balls deep inside of Jungkook's tight heat, immediately feeling his walls contract around his length. The younger male cries out. He's buried to the hilt, strong hands gripping on Jungkook's thighs.

"Fuck, _please_ move." Jungkook begs, so frustrated when he feels Jimin remaining in his place. 

"Well, if you ask so nicely." Jimin taunts, pulling out almost completely, only his tip inside, before rocking his hips forward with incredible strength straight to the younger male's prostate. "How's that?" He asks smugly, watching how it broke Jungkook apart.

Jungkook trembles, actual tears forming in his eyes from the shock, his inner walls squeezing around Jimin's length, a feeling of bliss rushing through his body when Jimin repeats that action, moving his hips sensually but strongly at the same time, driving Jungkook insane. He had no idea the older male is able to do that. The first time was good, the rush of being tied up unwillingly and fucked by his enemy was amazing, but this... this is on a different level. "F-Feels so fucking good, fuck, fuck," Jimin's hard thrusts don't slow down, on the contrary. It makes the young agent wonder how he has the stamina for it. Not that he complains, not one bit.

Jimin abuses Jungkook's prostate and his grip on Jungkook's sides leaves small bruises. "Yeah? Love it when my cock fills you up like that? Like it rough bunny?" He leans down, breathing on Jungkook's lips. The younger male is trembling in pleasure, saliva dripping out of his mouth down his cheek.

"I love it! It's the b-best, feels amazing, give it to me," Jungkook moans out of the top of his lungs. His cheeks flushed. Somehow the older male makes him feel both embarrassed and excited. Jimin knows exactly what to do to rile Jungkook up.

"You're so hot like that." Jimin bites Jungkook's neck, marking him impulsively, desperate to leave more of himself on the agent's body. The older male's cock pulsates inside of him, and he manages to speed up. "So horny and pretty for me. My obedient little slut, aren't you?"

"A-Ah, fuck, yes I am," Jungkook stutters, unable to speak properly when his insides is being reshaped by Jimin's cock, leaking precum. His own cock throbs, feeling eager. "S-So _close_ -!" Without another word, he comes violently all over himself, unable to contain his loud screams of pleasure. 

"Shit," Jimin is not far behind, fucking the quivering and sensitive hole, over stimulating Jungkook, who clenches so hard around Jimin's cock, causing him to finally come. They take a moment to breathe before Jimin pulls out with a grunt, all of his load deep in Jungkook's fucked out hole. The younger male's entire body was shaking, ass red, cum seeping out as he panted heavily, his own semen covering his stomach. Both were sweaty and the smell of sex still lingered. Jimin unties Jungkook's hands and legs, watching how they drop to the bed. He removes the blindfold from Jungkook's eyes that flinch at the light in the room. He expected Jimin to just leave him be when the older male left the room but instead he came back with a glass of water that placed on the drawer and tissues that he used to clean Jungkook up very carefully, making sure not to press too hard in fear of hurting him. After Jungkook's lower region and stomach were clean, Jimin lifted him up and removed the dirty blanket on the bed, placing Jungkook on the bed and taking a new blanket, covering the latter with it. He did all of it wordlessly and even went through the trouble of placing new clothes on Jungkook's bed and handing him the water. "Is your body feeling okay? I mean, going at it roughly twice a day is tiring and it takes its toll on your body." He softly asks, sitting on the bed next to Jungkook. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I only need some sleep." The agent glances to the clock, seeing it's rather late. He puts the cup on the drawer and dresses up in pajamas of some sort. It's odd how caring Jimin is towards him. He certainly didn't see this coming from someone who works for a drug lord.

"I'll let you do that and head out." 

Before Jimin gets up, Jungkook grabs his hand. "Where are you going to now?"

"I don't know, some motel, I guess." Jimin says. "It's not like I can go home with agents roaming my house." 

"Why don't you stay the night here?" Jungkook offers. "I-I mean," he blushes, "I feel bad for making you take off after having sex and they can still track you in a hotel but they'll never think of searching in my apartment." 

"You wanna help me escape your bosses?" Jimin raises an eyebrow.

"It's not really escape, it's only this night and then you're on your own."

"Why?" 

"Because..." Jungkook trails off. "You don't seem like a bad person to me. And besides, you said you'd help with the investigation, and you seem good at it. I wouldn't want to waste the opportunity for more information." 

Jimin hums, lying down on the bed next to Jungkook. "You're cute." He bluntly says when he catches a glimpse of the younger male's red face. Jungkook turns around to the other side, causing him to laugh. "I'll put my boxers back on and turn off the lights." And does just that, pressing against Jungkook's back. The agent is a little bit flustered, if he's honest, but it's nice to share a bed, and not sleep alone.

* * *

When he wakes up, he realizes that during his sleep he moved to the other side and is now cuddled by Jimin, who seems to be sleeping so peacefully. Not wanting to wake him up, Jungkook maneuvers his way out of the older male's hold and stands up with a strong pain in the ass. Literally. With a groan and a glare to Jimin's sleeping figure, he makes his way to the kitchen. Jungkook is not much of a cook but even he can make a fried egg and some rice. He looks at the clock. Jimin is still asleep, maybe he should wake him up. After he's done preparing the little food he knows how to ~~improvise~~ make, he walks back into the bedroom and sees the older male curled up with a pillow. It's rather cute. He pokes Jimin's shoulder, earning a groan in response. It's a normal reaction. Jungkook is not sure what he expected. Guess Jimin doesn't like being woken up like most people. "Jimin get up, you can't sleep all day." Jungkook scolds and shakes the man's body until he snaps his eyes open. 

"Huh?" He blinks. "Where am I?" Jimin sleepily questions, remains of drool down his chin. "Oh Jungkook. Right, I'm at your place." He sits up and rubs his temple. wiping the saliva away with his arm. 

"Yes, you are." Jungkook smiles softly, finding the sight of the man amusing. "Now go brush your teeth with my spare toothbrush and eat the minimal breakfast I know how to make. We have to have energy. We'll investigate today."

"Okay," Jimin gets up and heads to the bathroom. He washes his face and sees two toothbrushes. "Hey Jungkook," he yells loud enough for the agent to hear. "Which one should I use?"

"The blue one." 

And so Jimin grabs the blue one, brushing his teeth quickly. He feels refreshed and makes his way to the kitchen. Jungkook had set up the table with plates and glasses. Both of them are a bit awkward with one another, eating silently. Neither will say it but it feels nice to have a quiet breakfast with someone. "Since we're already spending this lovely morning together," Jimin starts saying, "Why not chat a little bit?" 

"What else do you know about the murder case?" 

Jimin clicks his tongue. "Don't so gloomy and dark first thing in the morning, that's not what I meant."

"Hmm? Then what?" Jungkook cocks his head to the side, looking adorable with his big eyes. 

"Normal, every day conversations. What do you like, what do you hate? I mean, we're going to work on a case together and it's gonna take a while. It's better to speak to someone I know at least a little bit, don't you agree? Maybe if we understand each other better, we'll be able to trust what the other has to say."

"I like pizza." Jungkook randomly states. "Actually I'm sort of craving it at the moment." He pouts cutely, leaning on his hand. "I'm an awful cook."

Jimin looks at their plates. "I can see that." He laughs. "I really want meat, it's been a while since I had some decent food." 

"I get you, my job takes up most of my time so when I do eat, it's something small like an energy bar. I can't eat things with too many calories because I have to stay in shape." Jungkook chews on the rice bitterly.

"It's not that my job says I can't eat good meat, it's just that I'm always in a hurry and sort of live on junk food that I don't really like, just for a quick meal." Jimin takes a sip from the water. "Frankly I don't want to keep doing it." 

"Then why do you? I've been wondering about this since yesterday... You don't strike me as a bad person. Not a good one, but more on the neutral side than anything." 

"Need the money." Jimin says. 

"I see." The younger male tries to change the subject. "I would love to go to a Big Bang concert instead of kicking some people's ass." 

"It's as if you read my mind." Jimin grins. "I'm really big on music, and they're definitely my favorites."

"Really? I guess there is something we agree on." Jungkook looks delighted. "I also learned some of their dances." He proudly states. 

"Some? My, my Jungkookie, you disappoint me." Jimin flouts, and somehow the younger male doesn't mind him using a nickname only close friends use. "I learned all of them. And to think I was expecting more from you." 

"You may dance more, but can you dance better?" Jungkook suddenly stands up, challenging Jimin. 

"You bet your pretty ass I can." Jimin jumps up from his seat, smirking. "Try me bunny." 

"Oh it's on!"

* * *

They spent the next half an hour playing Big Bang songs on full volume and dancing to them very passionately. Lip syncing turned into loud singing and hard dancing turned into sloppy moves after they became sweaty and tired. Falling on the couch in exhaustion, they laughed. "I-I suppose it's my win." Jimin retorts breathlessly. 

"Y-You wish. I was much better." Jungkook pants. 

"Pfft," Jimin pins Jungkook to the sofa. "You lost, admit it."

"Don't wanna, what are you gonna do about it?" 

The older male leans slightly closer and begins tickling him mercilessly. Jungkook's laugh echoes loudly and it's so pleasant to hear. "Admit defeat!" Jimin demands. 

"N-Never!" Jungkook tries to resist. There are tears in his eyes from laughing too much, and he tries to push Jimin away unsuccessfully. "Alright! I lost!" He cries out after the torture continues. "Please stop." 

Jimin moves his hands away. "See? Was that so hard?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "On another note, how are you with cooking? Because I have frozen meat in my freezer but I'm not really sure how to go about it." 

"I'm normal, better than you." Jimin teases, flashing a small smile.

"At least I admit I'm a bad cook," Jungkook shrugs and looks up to the man. 

"That's one step towards embracing yourself." The older male says. "Anyway, do you want me to take the meat out and wait for it to defrost?" 

"I'll do it," The agent slowly gets up and opens the freezer, taking the packed meat out and placing it on the counter. "It's gonna take some time, though no problem. I can shower in the meanwhile. I reek of sweat." 

"I want to shower too," Jimin comes up behind him, wrapping his strong hands around Jungkook's waist. "Can I join you?" He breathes into his ear. 

"T-There isn't enough space in the shower for two people." The younger male stammers, feeling Jimin's hand slipping under his shirt. 

"We can take a bath," Jimin sways his hips, completely convincing Jungkook with the idea of the two of them in hot water, pressed against each other. 

"O-Okay." Together they make their way to the bathroom and turn on the hot water, waiting for bath to fill up. In the meanwhile, Jimin kisses Jungkook. Considering the fact they had sex two times already, they barely kissed. The older male bites Jungkook's lower lip, hand grasping the latter's hair tightly. They strip one another and settle inside the water, still kissing. Jungkook wraps his hands around Jimin's neck, moving to sit in his lap. It's like the older male has enchanted him. They're too busy eating each others' faces out that Jungkook barely registers the sound of the entrance door opening and someone walking in. He shoves Jimin. "Did you hear that?" He asks. 

"Hear what?" 

"Jungkookie, where are you?" Taehyung's voice calls. 

"Fuck, shit, shit, it's Tae." Jungkook panics.

"Are you in the shower?" Taehyung asks loudly.

"It's not as if he's going to walk on you showering, is he?" Jimin tries to reassure.

"No, no he will. He's shameless and we're that close. What do we do?" He whispers nervously to Jimin. "Dive underwater." 

"What?" 

"I'm coming in then!" Taehyung announces.

"Just freaking do it! He's about to come in." Jimin, with a deep sigh, lays in the water, trying to hold his breath. 

"There you are, why didn't you answer me?" Jungkook's comrade asks, standing at the entrance. Even though he opened the door, he still has the decency to not walk in. 

"I was ignoring y- _ou!_ " He suddenly shrieks, feeling a tongue in a very inappropriate place. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah, I was just about to cough, it came out mixed." Jungkook tries to move his lower region up but Jimin's tongue is very long. This is a time he is not thankful for it. His face flushes and his body shivers when he feels Jimin's tongue encircling his hole. He should have sat on the other side of the bath. "C-Can you wait until I finish taking a bath and then we'll talk?" Jungkook stutters, Jimin's tongue plunging right in and making him want to sit on his face, though he can't. One, because Taehyung is here and two, because the older male won't be able to breathe. Though he low-key wants to choke him for doing this when he's trying to hide his presence.

"Yeah but are you feeling alright? You seem a bit... red."

"It's the hot water." Jungkook excuses, "Close the door after you." When Taehyung finally leaves, Jungkook stands up, stepping on Jimin's abdomen and pushing him into the water. "You're such an asshole." He groans quietly when Jimin sits up. 

"Sorry, sorry." Jimin apologizes half heartedly. "I couldn't resist it when I saw the view from the bath."

"I'm going to kill you." Jungkook threatens, "But not now. Get dressed and leave out of the window. Quickly." 

Jimin dries his body and puts his clothes on, opening the window. "I'm lucky you live on the last floor." He stands on the windowsill in front of Jungkook who also got dressed. He pulls the younger male for another last kiss, "Until our next time bunny." He winks before climbing up to the roof.


	2. Mr. Ambiguous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin go investigating together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoy my poor excuse for a plot

"Sorry for not answering your calls," Jungkook sits down on the couch next to Taehyung, handing him a cup of coffee as he asked. "I was eating and taking a bath." 

"Can I ask why you have two plates in the sink instead of one? Did you have someone over?" Taehyung questions, taking a sip from the boiling drink. 

Jungkook blushes. "I had a... a one night stand." 

"What, really?" Taehyung asks in excitement, placing the cup on the table and hugging his agent partner. "Woah my friend is such a player, didn't know you had it in you. How was it?"

"W-What do you mean how was it... Don't ask such personal things." Jungkook pushes him off and leans against the softness of the couch. 

"But I'm your best friend," Taehyung pouts childishly. "I want to know." 

The younger agent takes a few breaths before talking. "I met him on my way here, we bumped into each other. I guess you could say we connected. He was funny and charming and I was sort of dazzled." Jungkook plays with his fingers. "He said I was cute and I asked him if he wants to come over... He stayed in the morning, ate, and we bid our goodbyes."

"What a sad ending, it sounds like you like him a bit more than just a one time thing." Taehyung ruffles his hair. "But it's for the best if you have no strings attached. You have to remember your job and mission." 

"I know." Jungkook looks determined. This job is his whole world. "And? Why did you come over? Surely it's not because you felt like it." 

Taehyung sighs, "As much as I wish it were the case, it never is." He finishes his coffee. "Unfortunately we've been unable to find Jimin in his apartment nor locate his current location." 

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault for not being able to take him with me when I had the chance." Jungkook clenches his fists. 

"You did all that you could, no one's mad at you." Taehyung wraps an arm around his friend, "You didn't exactly fail your mission and even if you did, it'd be the first time. It's not as if you can do something now."

He bites his lip. The young agent knows he can do something but he can't. He has made a deal with Jimin and he's going to stand by it. Even if it's all lies, at least Jungkook will know he tried before doing what must be done. "And is there anything else you need?" 

"Yoongi hyung asked me to inform you that we'll have a meeting at three." 

"Three? But it's only," he glances at the wall clock, "twelve pm."

"I don't get it either," Taehyung shrugs. "Probably to make sure no one can say they didn't know or heard about it."

"Got it." Jungkook gets up, "By the way, do you know how to make meat? I took it out and planned to cook it but then I realized I have zero cooking skills." He lamely says. Luckily his regular personality is rather awkward and nerdy so it seems pretty typical of him. 

* * *

"It's tasty!" Jungkook says in surprise after Taehyung finishes cooking the meat along with baked potatoes. "It's not just edible, it... tastes  _good_!" 

"Why are you so shocked?" Taehyung asks with frown. "I'm pretty good at cooking!"

"I never knew that." Jungkook takes a piece of meat and chews on it. Signs of happiness in his eyes. "It's been a while since I ate something so juicy." 

"No need to be dramatic," his friend hits him in the head with a spatula. "I suppose my work here is done." He cleans up the slight mess he made from cutting vegetables and making sauce for the meat. "I should get going, I have a small mission to do with Hoseok."

"Already leaving me for another partner?" Jungkook laughs, munching on the food. 

"Don't be petty." Taehyung flicks him. "I had fun spending some quality time with you, my lovely assistant." 

"I'll see you today at three." Jungkook waves his goodbye to Taehyung who lives with his signature smile. "Now what?" He yawns. Maybe he should return some lost sleep. Suddenly his phone beeps. 'New message from Daddy'. He looks at the phone with disgust. " _Dadd_ y _?_ " He frowns. That's not how he saved his dad on his cell phone. He opens the message. 

**_ 'Did your friend leave already? I'm at the suspect's house so feel free to come and investigate.   
-Jimin.' _ **

Ah. Of course that idiot had to save himself like that. Jungkook immediately changes the contact name to 'Jimin'. He sighs and begins typing. 

_**'You didn't have to save yourself with such a gross name. If you're into that please don't do it with me. Also text me the address.'** _

It doesn't take long for Jimin to respond with the address and an emoji sticking out his tongue. Jungkook wears clothes that are more appropriate for outside, takes a bag with everything he needs and heads to where Jimin is, making sure he isn't followed. He arrives to the place and the door is slightly open. He walks in and spots Jimin looking around. "Hey, I have more gloves in my pocket," he hands it to the younger male, "now you can look around without leaving a fingerprint." 

"So clever, did you come up with that idea yourself?" He rolls his eyes. "But before we start examining the house, I brought something for you." Jungkook takes out a plastic container filled with meat, baked potatoes and a salad. "Since you left before we managed to eat it, I brought you the leftover. My friend cooked it mostly, I just cut the vegetables." 

At first Jimin is at a loss of words, then he clears his throat and grabs the container. "Thank you, that's very considerate of you." 

"It's still hot so you can eat it if you want." Jungkook takes out a fork and hands it to the older male. 

"Next thing I know you're going to take out a water bottle out of your bag." Jimin scoffs but Jungkook does. "I was joking, are you serious?"

"I thought you might get thirsty while you eat." Jungkook looks moped and the older male pets his head. 

"You're very generous, thank you."

* * *

"It was really good, I can tell you're not the one who made it." Jimin remarks, feeding Jungkook the last piece of meat. Too busy enjoying the flavor, he doesn't mind the older's words. "I've never had a small picnic during an investigation, I have to say it was rather enjoyable." 

Jungkook beams as he puts the fork in the container and closes it, placing it back in his bag along with the half finished water bottle. "We can work on the case." 

They put the gloves back on and look around for any type of clue that can hint where the owner of the house is. "There are a lot of traveling ads in his room." Jimin says, piling the pages up. "One for Japan, China, America."

"He's been to all of these places, probably business trips?" Jungkook goes through them. "After all, if he tried to run away from the police, I'd doubt he'd start with fancy hotels."

"I agree with you, that's why I think this one is a bit strange," Jimin holds up a small piece of paper. It's crumbled up and the writing is a bit smudged but not to the point you can't figure out what is written. It's the name of a shelter. It's specially for people who suffer domestic abuse. "It was hidden between two of this flyers. Why would he have this? According to what I've found, he lives alone. Upon further investigation I found out he has no girlfriend or boyfriend as well. Who could possibly abuse him? I doubt it's really the case unless-"

"Unless he went into hiding there, among many people who won't be surprised if he's bruised or not talkative." Jungkook completes. Jimin nods in agreement. 

"And that's not the only thing I found," He looks at the printer, taking out the page. "I was looking through his bank account-"

"That's illegal."

"We're already breaking into his house, we can break a few more laws." He hands Jungkook the printed information. "Two months ago he had withdrawn money every day. If you look at it in daily sums it doesn't amount in much but if you consider the possibility that he had the money saved somewhere, we can assume he had a lot of cash." 

"But why? If everything we found here is related to him, it implies he's on the run. But why? After all the police publicly admitted they have no idea how to catch him. He's much more clever than leaving such hints behind." Jungkook rubs his temples, unable to find a logical explanation except-

"I think he might be leaving those hints behind, trying to mislead whoever he thinks is almost onto him."

"Though I think that if this person has gotten as far as we have, he'd notice something fishy." Jungkook puts the piece of paper with the information about the special place for victims of abuse in his pocket. "We should check out this place anyway, they might know something."

"W-Who are you guys?" An unfamiliar voice says, standing at the entrance of the bedroom door. 

* * *

"I see, so you're FBI agents..." The man sits down. "M-My name is Park Seungcheol!" He announces loudly. "I'm Jaegyu's friend." 

"And what are you doing here?" Jungkook asks, offering the slightly shaking male a glass of water. 

"I've reported him missing around a month or more ago. When I saw his door open I figured he might have returned home but..." He clenches his fist. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault I have false hopes but he's my only friend and I don't really have any idea what to do anymore."

"For how long have you two known each other?" Jungkook interrogated.

"Around four or five years. He's a brilliant person and a smart doctor. He's very organized and always makes sure to tell me everything he has in mind. That's why when he disappeared without saying anything I realized it's probably not good." Seungcheol trembles. 

"I'm sorry to bug in on your personal relationships but do you have any idea why he'd have information about a place that offers shelter for those who suffer from domestic abuse at home?" Jimin interferes, not patient enough to wait for the man to grieve. 

"That was meant for my little sister, her name is Kyungri." The man sadly says. "She used to live with her husband but somehow during their relationship he became violent and obsessed so she asked me for help."

"Why didn't you offer your house or send her the information in a text message or even a call? Using a note is rather old fashion."

"Because he has a hold on her phone, even if I wanted to text her I couldn't. And because it would be the first place he'd search, knowing how close we are." Seungcheol finishes his water. "Jaegyu worked with many victims considering he was a doctor. I thought he'd know better about this kind of things so I asked him to check where his patients are at the moment and if any of the places are any good."

"I see." Jimin gets up. "I think we're done here. Let's go." He grabs Jungkook by the arm. "Thank you for your time, we'll try our best to track him down."

"Jimin why are you dragging me? I can walk by myself." Jungkook grumbles, removing the older male's grip on him. 

"That guy, he's definitely hiding something." Jimin grits his teeth. "If the things he said about his sister are true then I understand why he had to be very subtle about the way he gave her the information but what I don't get is why Jaegyu had to give him the information on a sheet of paper. Why not text him?" 

"If you have questions like that, you should have stayed and asked him." Jungkook walks towards the address written on the paper. 

"I was worried he'd realize I'm suspicious of him." 

"Leaving hurriedly like that is very doubtful as it is." 

"He might think I've finally figured something out and then left." Jimin follows Jungkook. "So? You want to ask about Kyungri, Seungcheol or Jaegyu?" 

"Sadly I think we'd have to ask about them all." 

* * *

"Despite the fact you are federal agents, I cannot provide you with the information you are after." The manager of the shelter says. "We offer our victims complete discretion. If they do not want their names, stories or anything to be told, we will keep our mouth shut. I'm sorry I could not be of help."

"Please, this is a very important case. We have to know at least a little bit. Not even their stories or their names, just nod if one of the names I read or one of the people in the picture is here or went here before. Just that is enough help." Jungkook begs. "Normally I wouldn't ask you to break your promise and would understand very well why you can't share anything but this is a serious situation. We need all the help we can get." His honest doe eyes must have gotten to the manager. 

"Alright, but do it quickly." 

"Kim Jaegyu." The man shakes his head. "And did this person come?" He holds a picture of Jaegyu, wondering if maybe he used a fake name. Another negative answer. 

"What about Park Seungcheol?" Jimin tries. Another shake of the head.

"And Park Kyungri?" Jungkook tries. Another no. 

Suddenly Jimin remembers one of the fake names, the one Jaegyu used twice. "What about Kwon Hyunjae?" Finally, the man nods in agreement. "We appreciate your cooperation." He takes a gun out, aiming it to the guy's head. "Now I need you to tell me why he was here."

"Are you crazy? Put this thing down and let's flee!" Jungkook grabs Jimin's hand, trying to move it away. 

"Don't. Or I'll blow his brains out." He narrows his eyes. "I couldn't care less about the privacy of those people. Tell me why Hyunjae was here." 

"Y-You said that I only needed to move my head!" The guy shudders in fear.

"Yeah, well, the plan has changed."

"H-He wanted to stay here, he said he'd pay me large. I told him that this is a non-profit organization and if he's having trouble he can simply fill a form. He said he suffers from no such thing as domestic abuse so I had to decline his offer."

"See, was that so hard?" Jimin puts down the gun. "And one last question, why did you say you never saw him when we showed you the picture?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? He wasn't the guy from the picture." 

"Don't fucking play with me old man." Jimin grabs him by the collar. 

"Stop it," Jungkook swats Jimin's hand away, freeing the manager from the older male's hold. 

"I s-swear! Why would I lie now?"

"Then how did he look like?" 

"He was tall, taller than your friend over there." He points to Jungkook. "But he was a bit older, around his late 30's, if you ask me." 

Jimin clicks his tongue and heads outside, Jungkook following right behind after apologizing to the man on the older's behalf. They walk in silence until they reach a remote alley. "What has gotten into you back there?" Jungkook asks, trying to reach out to the more human side of Jimin.

"I was doing my job. I tried to gather more information and succeeded. What do you mean what has gotten into me? You think just batting your pretty eyes will help us solve a murder case?" Jimin slams Jungkook against the wall. 

"No but at least it wouldn't hurt innocent people!" 

"Innocent?" Jimin hovers closer. "Those type of institutes are the most corrupted ones. As an agent you should know that." 

"That man didn't do anything wrong, he was trying to protect the people under him. I can understand that."

"It's funny because all I saw is a man trying to cover up for his own ass because he messed up." Jimin grabs Jungkook's chin. "Did you see the Rolex watch on his wrist?" 

"What?" 

"A very expensive looking one, if you ask me, How can a man who claims to work in a non-profit place such as that afford something so fancy?" Jimin leans closer. "It's almost as if he got paid a lot of money." Jungkook is silent. "Have nothing to say? I bet. That's what you get when you trust people blindly. Seriously hasn't the agency taught you anything?" 

The younger male bites his lower lip in frustration. "Still," his lower lip quivers. "Still, there was no need to threaten him, you could have put him in his place by stating the facts. It might have taken us longer but... but we wouldn't-"

"Jungkook, let me tell you something in case you don't know." Jimin licks his lips. "What I do and you do is not that much different. Except when you break the law it's fine because you help people and if I break the law it's wrong because I'm a criminal."

"No, we're different!" Jungkook yells, pushing him off with tears tugging at the corners of his beautiful eyes. "You break the law because you want to, you think that's the only way to get money and enjoy life or whatever! But I, us at the agency, we break the law because sometimes to do what is right, someone has to do what is wrong first. That will always be the difference between you and I. Don't ever compare me to you, we're not the same, and never would be." 

"If that's what you really think why did you agree to work with me in the first place?" 

"Because I pitied you. And because, sadly enough, I'm not as good a detective as you are. I knew no one else at the agency would believe in you but I did! I thought there was good in you, I guess I was wrong." Jungkook turns to walk away but Jimin grabs his arm. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." He pulls the younger male back to him. "From now on we'll do it your way." He hugs Jungkook, stunning the latter. 

"Wh-" The agent can't voice his words since Jimin is hugging him tightly. "I-can't-breathe!" 

Jimin let goes, caressing Jungkook's soft cheek. "Your eyes are pretty when they glisten with tears." He leans in to kiss the younger male. Jungkook kisses back, panting when the older male pulls away. 

"Why... all of a sudden..." He mumbles, face flushed. 

"I realized you're right, we're undercover and we should go about it like real FBI agents." Jungkook is back against the wall, Jimin's knee between his legs.

"T-That fast?" He stutters, feeling the older male's knee rubbing his crotch. 

"What can I say, I think quickly." Jimin presses wet kisses to Jungkook's slightly exposed neck, trailing his hand down from Jungkook's chest, abdomen to his jeans, unzipping the fly. He rubbed the younger male's boner over his underwear, listening to the small gasps Jungkook let out. Jimin slips his hand into Jungkook's garments, grasping the base of his cock. 

Jungkook holds onto Jimin's shoulders, moaning his name quietly. "W-Wait, what time is it?" 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Jimin takes the time. "Quarter to three, why?" He strokes the younger male's cock faster until it starts leaking with precum. He runs his thumb over the slit, thinking it's cute how Jungkook shivers in his hold. 

"I-I have to be in the agency in fifteen minutes!" He tries to push Jimin away but the latter keeps rubbing him just right, making it so very difficult. 

"Rest assured I'll make you come in a few seconds." Jimin slips his free hand under Jungkook's shirt, pinching his nipple and kissing his neck sensually, making sure he's touching all of Jungkook's sensitive areas. It's adorable how he falls apart, squirming and moaning almost silently as he comes into Jimin's hand. "Told you," he licks the remains of cum on his hand, zipping Jungkook's pants back up. 

"I-I have to go," Jimin kisses him again, more passionately this time until Jungkook's lips are red. 

"I'll see you later bunny, you have my number."

* * *

Jungkook ran quickly and truthfully he barely made it. Luckily he got on time so he didn't have to suffer a scolding from Yoongi like Taehyung. his lovely partner did. "Hyung that's unfair, I was in the bathroom! I got here half an hour ago." His older friend says, rubbing his forehead after Yoongi had flicked him.   
  
"Excuses," Yoongi mutters and clears his throat. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here."   
   
"You only called five of us." Hoseok says, yawning and running a hand through his hair. "Is there any reason you didn't call anyone else?" 

"Yeah, and why did you send Tae around instead of just texting us?" Jungkook asks, taking a seat besides his close friend.

"I wanted to talk to people I trust completely and that's only you guys." In front of Yoongi are Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung and, of course, Jungkook. "In fear of our cell phones being bugged or anything of that sort, I wanted to tell you face to face but since I'm usually at the data base I asked Taehyung to do it  for me." 

"I see..." Namjoon sighs. "That makes sense. Then, what did you want to talk about?"

"Is it what I told you about?" Jin interrupts. Yoongi nods. "As I thought, I'm not the only one."

"What is it? Don't be so subtle, tell us." Hoseok pesters, wrapping an arm around Yoongi and Jin.

"Yoongi and I think there might be a spy among us." Jin states, loud and clear.

Everyone doesn't seem surprised. It's not uncommon for agents to become rotten. That obviously doesn't mean they're happy about it. "Why would you think that?" Jungkook questions, seemingly uncomfortable with that topic.

"For starters, when you and Tae arrived to that office you were supposed to take down the boss but he wasn't there. I think he was informed about your arrival." Yoongi says, sighing and rubbing his temples. "And now there's the entire Jimin case. Someone must be hiding him. We have agents all over, it's beyond me how he hadn't been caught yet." 

"Maybe he's good at hiding. I mean the only reason we even have some sort of a lead on him is because of illegal contacts." Taehyung huffs. "But it does suck. After what he did to our Kookie, especially." 

Oh God, if only they knew that everything Jimin did made Jungkook feel so good. He's actually pretty ashamed of himself and if the circumstances were different he would have told them the truth but they're already making progress, Jimin and him. "I'll try my best to fix the problem I caused." Jungkook bows, apologizing in the process. He knows no one is blaming him, but he's the one at fault.

"In the meantime, I want us to create a fake mission and try to figure out who the spy is, if there is one of course." Yoongi explains, he seems rather calm about this. "I don't have all the details yet but... I can make it an official job and keep a close tab on everyone here, except us, to see if someone's a bit suspicious." 

"And what do you want us to do for now?" Jin asks the question everyone was thinking. 

"Lay low. Until we know anything for sure I don't want to doubt my coworkers and assume things but... This is something serious, we'll have to look deep into it to make everything crystal clear." Everyone nod in approval. "I'm sorry for wasting your time and making you all arrive here for news that might end up being false, but I know you understand the risk of it being reality."

"Better safe than sorry." Hoseok smiles brightly, lighting the room up. "We're glad to have someone like you leading us. Although you're not our main boss, you're sort of our leader here. Everyone will support you as best as they can."

To that Yoongi reddens a little bit, not quite used to the praising. Considering it comes from Hoseok, the words have a greater effect, causing him to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "A-Anyway, you're dismissed for now. There's not much to do except try and track Jimin. We don't know how dangerous he is so if you see him, be sure you won't try to face him head on unless you have no other choice. Contact anyone you can before making rash actions. Patience is a virtue." Everyone agree, "And Jungkook, stay with me for a chat, will you?" 

Jungkook gulps, but no one notices as they head to the door. "What is it, hyung?" He says in a casual tone.

"I know what you're doing." Yoongi firmly states. Jungkook is about to sweat buckets before the older male continues. "You're pretending you're not affected by what had happened with Park Jimin, but I know you're very upset." 

"I-I am?" Jungkook stutters. Not the direction he thought it was going. 

"I get it, the first mission you didn't execute perfectly but don't beat yourself up over it." He pats Jungkook's back in a weird way, trying to, at least that's what Jungkook thinks, comfort him. 

"Thank you for caring about my feelings but don't worry, I'll get over myself and become better." Jungkook decides to tease him a little bit. "So... when are you gonna tell Hoseok you're madly in love with-"

"I will make your death look like an accident." Yoongi warns, glaring daggers but Jungkook knows he's too much of a softie to do that.

"Yeah yeah, if you say so." Jungkook grins. "You better act fast, cause if you don't, Tae might..." He trails off before leaving his shocked friend behind. That should keep him busy. "Hey, Jin hyung, you're in charge of the missions arrangement for now, right? Can you give me something?"

"Are you sure you don't want to rest more?" Jin worriedly asks. 

"Don't treat me like I'm a clueless child. I'm as much of an agent as you are." 

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jin grabs a file. "There's a case with a drug dealer, it's not something too serious but everyone is fixated on Jimin and the Monster of Seoul at the moment, so only little things are left." 

"What needs to be done?"

"This is a bit complicated since you have no experience in this field but... I need you to hit on him. Lead him to a motel, tie him up and then make him tell you the location of his latest deal." Jin hands the file to Jungkook. "He's gay, so I thought it'll be best to send someone good looking. I know it's more of a job for Tae considering he loves doing these and you're insecure about your beauty, but everything else is taken. Are you up for it?" 

Jungkook examines the picture. The man is pretty decent looking.  "But this says he hangs out at the same bar every night. It's early."

"You can mentally prepare for that and for heaven's sake, wear your leather pants. They give you a nice ass and they're easy to move in." The oldest says, heading out, leaving Jungkook quite stunned. 

He leaves the building, taking his phone and out of impulse, calling Jimin. He barely waits and the older male picks up his call. "Hey, where are you at?"

"Your place." Jimin says, spinning in the office chair. "Pardon the intrusion."

"Okay good."

"Good?" Jimin sits up straight. "What, you wanna see me that badly?" He teases. "I can almost  _hear_ you rolling your eyes." 

"That's because I am." Jungkook giggles. "I need your help with getting ready for something." 

"And what could that be?"

"You'll see." 

* * *

"So basically you want me to make you a dick erecter." Jimin laughs at Jungkook's flustered expression. "Why? You're not good at flirting?"

"N-No, not in particular." 

"Well with a face likes yours you don't have to be, anyone will come to you." Jimin grabs Jungkook's chin. "But I get it, you can never tell if he, out of all people, will go to you."

"It says in the file that he's a bold person, which means that if I make a move. he'll be sure to cooperate if he finds me attractive." Jungkook takes a deep breath. "And I thought to myself that you're probably good with these sort of things." 

"I guess I'm flattered." The older male goes through the file. "You're going to meet him in a bar, right?" Jungkook nods. "Alright, here's what you'll need to do-" Jimin pushes Jungkook to the couch. "You won't sit next to him right ahead because that gives a bit of a desperate vibe. Sit somewhere in the room." He makes his way back to the chair. "Have eye contact, but look relaxed as you do." Jimin gives an example by resting his head on his hand, smiling slightly and licking his lips. "Now you try."

Jungkook looks at Jimin, somewhat mesmerized, biting his lower lip suggestively and leaning his body forward, "How's that?"

"Very good, I'm surprised. And here I thought you said you can't flirt." 

"What's next?"

"If his body language gives you that vibe, get up and slowly walk to him, caress his hand lightly and ask a simple question, for example if he's spending the evening alone." Jimin sits straight up, "Let's experiment this, from the beginning." 

Jungkook locks his gaze with Jimin's, running a hand through his hair and licking his lips. Jimin complies, staring at him intensely. The younger male gets up, walking in a moderate pace, running his hand over Jimin's shoulder and sitting besides him. "Are you here alone, by any chance?"

"Yes I am." 

"Well isn't today my lucky day." Jungkook grins, moving close enough to breathe on the older male's face. "I thought the night will be boring but here you are." He runs his hand over Jimin's arm. 

Placing his hand on Jungkook's thigh, Jimin pulls Jungkook closer by the neck. "I think you've made my night much better as well." He leans forward until their lips touch and Jungkook can't help but sigh in content. "I think you'll do good, I don't know why you were that nervous." The older male says when they separate. 

"I haven't... done this thing in a while. That's why I'm a bit stressed about it." Jungkook mumbles, resting his head on Jimin's shoulders. 

"Because you were busy with work?"

"Even when I wasn't as busy... I didn't think I'd be able to find someone I want." Jungkook gets up. "Well, not that my job can afford me to fall in love anyway. My missions are my life, I can't focus on other people and that's why thought that I shouldn't bother meeting someone in the risk of genuinely liking them."

"Hmm, I understand, I'm pretty much the same." Jimin yawns tiredly. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have meaningless sex, it's all for fun, to make you feel good and a bit better about being stuck in this life."

"I'm not stuck," Jungkook firmly states. "I chose this life and despite of everything, I don't plan on stop doing it. I'm just a rookie, I have so much more to offer and change the world for the better, even if just a little bit."

"I can't say that I don't admire your dedication."He cups Jungkook's cheek, locking his gaze with the younger male's. "I'm somewhat jealous. You love this job and you're good at it, from what I've seen."

"Don't you have a dream, Jimin?" Jungkook softly asks, placing his hand on top of Jimin's. "You're a yes-man-do. I'm certain that anything you put your mind into will be successful." 

"I appreciate your encouraging words." Jimin leans back against his chair, "But unfortunately those are only words. I don't have a direction in life."

"That can't be completely true." Jungkook pouts, moving closer, almost sitting on the older male's lap with a determined look in his eyes. "There must have been something you wanted to!" 

"Well... I suppose I always wanted to be a dog tamer."

"A-A dog tamer?" Jungkook is baffled.

"Give me your hand." Jimin orders. Jungkook does. "Sit on my lap." And he does. "Now put your hands around my neck." Without hesitation, Jungkook does as he's told. "I'd say I'm a pretty good tamer." 

It takes a few seconds before it dawns on the younger male. Jimin had messed with him. "You asshole." Jungkook reddens, cheeks tainted in pink as he awkwardly strangles Jimin's thighs. "I was genuinely trying to give you some hope for a lost dream you may have had but I guess it was stupid of me to assume you'll take it seriously." 

"Come on, don't get hurt over that." He places a stray hair behind Jungkook's ear. "Alright, you want a real answer?" Jungkook nods. "I've wanted to be a singer since a young age. My voice isn't really good and I'm not much of a performer but I liked the idea of having all eyes on me, singing along to something I wrote."

"You wrote songs?" Jungkook asks, trying very hard to hold his laughter in.

"Alright, alright, I get that it was a silly childhood dream, but you wanted me to be serious." 

"Oh excuse me if I find it hard to believe that you're Mr. Sensitive Art Guy." Jungkook kisses Jimin's cheek affectionately. "You don't exactly strike me as a musician." 

"And here you said you want to give me hope." 

"You do have an idol look though, so you have part of it." Jungkook runs his hand in Jimin's hair, messing it up slightly. "But to be honest I wouldn't know your quality as an artist until I get a peak."

"What?"

"Sing for me. Something original. I'm curious, won't you satisfy my curiosity?"

"I know I called you a dog barely a minute ago but you're really a cat, huh?" Jimin laughs. "I don't want to do that." 

"But you're gonna do it anyway, 'cause I asked very nicely and cutely, right?" Jungkook says, puffing his cheeks and using his cutesy voice. 

"You're unbelievable. How did I not know you can act cute on purpose?" 

Jungkook shrugs. "How did I not know you're secretly an idol wanna-be?"

"Fine, I'll sing you something." Jungkook cheers happily. "It's a love song I wrote when I was going through my, eh, emo phase. So it's not very good."

Jungkook shakes his head. "I get it, I don't expect it to be incredible or something, considering you haven't done it in a long time." 

Jimin takes a deep breath.  _"When a small smile appears, I can't help but feel that at least you feel me, just a little bit."_ The melody is somewhat grim.  _"The world is so obsolete, and it's old fashioned to be happy. Seems impossible now, when this is how it is."_

"Are you sure it's a love song?" Jungkook interrupts. "It sounds very... dark."

"Told you, I'm no good."

"No no, your voice is very pretty, actually." He reassured the older male. "But maybe with happier lyrics, you can bring your songs into life." 

"What about you, bunny?" Jimin asks, running his hand down Jungkook's abdomen. "Do you sing? You have a lovely voice when you moan."

"Here you go, doing it again." Although he's blushing Jungkook is still pouting, looking un-amused. 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Every time I think we're having some sort of a trusting moment, you turn it into something sexual." Jungkook gets off the older male. "Or, even worse, you say something to put me down."

"When did I?"

"When I asked you why you really want to catch the criminal, you took me to the bedroom and fucked me." 

"I clearly didn't hear any complaints." Jimin defends. 

"And later on when I gave you the food and you teased me about being a bad cook... I mean, we both know that but... and then in the alley you hugged me, I thought you were going to tell me what you're really thinking but then out of nowhere you started jerking me off." 

"Again, I don't get your point."

"Listen, you're the one who said we need to build trust." He points at the older male. "And I'm trying, I am! Do you even realize what I'm putting up with? In what danger I am putting myself in? If the agency finds out I'll... Let's say it won't end well. I am risking everything,  _everything_ for our case and you just flat out reject me as I try to grow closer to you." Jungkook tries to calm himself down. "I understand that this is your coping mechanism. I have my own problems, too. But do you know what's the best way to get someone to trust you? To show them a part of yourself. That's the first lesson you learn when you come to the agency. You have to be sincere at least about one thing and the other person can feel it, can feel the bond deepening. I want us to trust one another. Even if we're not friends, we're not family or lovers, right now, we're a team." 

"You're right, we are working together." Seeing as the older male came to his senses, Jungkook goes back to his seat besides him. "Considering the job I do, I hope you understand why I'm pushing myself away." 

"That's why I have an offer." Jungkook takes a hold of Jimin's hand and intertwines it with his. "Once a day I can ask you any question of my choice and you'll have to give me a truthful answer. Of course you have the right to ask me something as well." 

"Okay, I think this is a good arrangement."

"Great, since I already have a question in mind." Jungkook bites his lower lip. "What can you tell me about your parents?"

"Not much." Jimin says. "They died when I was around 8."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Offering comfort, Jungkook tightens his grip on the older male's hand. "What happened to them?"

"They were murdered right in front of me."

Jungkook's eyes and mouth widen open, he stutters. "I-I had no idea, I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't worry your pretty head over it." Jimin pats his hair, smiling. "At the very least, besides that, I only have pleasant memories." But the younger male doesn't care what Jimin says, he pulls him in a warm hug. To his surprise, Jimin hugs him back. 

"You can ask your own question, if you'd like." 

"Hmm," Jimin hums, seemingly thinking. "Would you ever consider starting anew? Would you erase this life for a new one?" 

"It's hard to say for sure." Jungkook rests on Jimin's shoulder. "I've always believed that... nothing has a reason."

"That's quite different from the popular, religious belief."

"I know." Jungkook can't help but smile. "But I don't think I have anything decided for me. I decide my own future with the choices I made and will make, whether they're right or wrong, and that's why I wouldn't want to run away from those problems. I think facing everything is the most important thing and if I just choose to start new and forget the person I've become due to those choices, I wouldn't feel like myself but..."

"But?"

"But at the same time starting fresh is also a decision." Jungkook clicks his tongue. "A new situation that would change me. I doubt that it will ever happen, but I can't rule this idea out." 

"You are such an interesting person." Jimin grins, planting a kiss to Jungkook's lips surprising him. "I like your answer and I like that you're a skeptic and hesitant." 

"People usually tell me I'm immature." Jungkook admits. It feels nice to be praised for his thoughts. 

"Quite the contrary, I'm worried you're too intelligent for someone like me to understand you as much as you deserve." Jimin exhales. "Anyway, how about we make you even prettier for your mission?" 

* * *

With leather pants that hug his thighs nicely, light make up that highlights his pretty pink lips and doe eyes and a choker, for a final touch, Jungkook heads to the bar. Jimin tags along, as a guard. Sort of. Sitting his legs crossed, the younger male awaits his target. His heart is racing like crazy and he can't seem to relax. Taking deep breaths, he thinks of Jimin. Oddly enough that soothes him. He spots Hyuk, the guy he'd been waiting for. Soon enough their eyes lock and Jungkook smiles coyly, seeming to catch the man's attention. 'Just imagine he's Jimin and get comfortable' Jungkook mentally says to himself and then stops for a second to wonder since when he and Jimin had become close for him to think that. "Hey there handsome," Jungkook slyly says, touching his shoulder lightly. "Are you here alone?"

The man immediately smiles as he sees Jungkook approaching. "I'm not anymore, now that you're sitting with me." 

"And to think I was planning to drink alone." He laughs, sitting on a stool next to Hyuk. "My name is Saeyoung, what is your name?" 

"I'm Hyuk." The man smirks. "Let me order you something, what do you like?" 

"Anything will do, as long as it's more than 45%." Jungkook is such a lightweight, it might not be a good idea, but he has to go with his character. A cheap boy toy. 

"Oh, I like that attitude of yours." Jungkook feels a hand on his thigh and tries his best not to freak out. Jimin is sitting in the far back of the place, glaring. "Two shots of vodka please." 

"Classy." Jungkook chuckles. "How about after that shot we go somewhere we can be alone?" He whispers seductively in the male's ear. 

"Sounds good to me, there's a place not too far by." They down the shots and Jungkook frowns for a second at the bitter taste before proceeding to pretend he enjoyed it. "Let's go?" Hyuk grabs Jungkook by the hand, dragging them to a small motel nearby. Jimin follows, keeping an eye on Hyuk's hand that is resting on Jungkook's fine ass. The two go into an elevator and start making out. At first Jungkook is a bit awkward, feeling the male groping his butt and shoving his tongue down his throat but he manages to kiss back. They stumble on the way to the room, barely managing to get the door open. Being a little more assertive, he pushes Hyuk down to the bed, settling on top of him. With a swift motion he removes Hyuk's tie, quickly tying his hands to the headboard. "Kinky."He laughs but when Jungkook stops kissing him he becomes alert. "What's with you?" 

"Jimin you can come in now." Jungkook shouts. The older male obeys, holding a gun. 

"Hey, what the hell? Who the fuck are you?" Hyuk worriedly struggles against his restraint. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jimin aims the pistol at him, dragging Jungkook off of him. "And to answer your question, I'm the guy who actually _managed_ to tap his ass." On cue he slaps Jungkook's ass. Hard. Almost causing the younger male to squeak in amazement. 

"It's very simple Hyuk." Jungkook steps on the man's bulge, going back into his character. "Either you give me the address the drug trade is taking place at or I'll give you balls blue and then cut them off." 

"Oh wow." Jimin laughs. "I'm seeing a new side to you today,  **my bunny** ." He wraps an arm around Jungkook's waist. "It's kinda hot." 

"Are you some sort of fucking Bonnie and Clyde?" The man mocks, writhing in pain when Jungkook punches his dick. 

"Give me the fucking address." Jungkook grabs Hyuk by the collar. "Or else."

"I'd suggest to do as he says." Jimin adds, spinning the gun in his hand. "You might end up begging me to shoot you if you don't." 

Jungkook raises his hand again. "Alright!" Hyuk stops him. "Please just stop hitting my crotch." 

"Well that went well, I'll just text the address to my coworkers and I'm done here." 

"That was much easier than I expected." Jimin unties the male. "By the way, if I find out that you lied to us or tried to tell someone, well let me tell you this," He pulls Hyuk by the hair. "He's the nicer one between the two of us and I know where you live." The man runs off. "You did an amazing job," Jimin praises but then he sees the younger male trembling slightly. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just..." Jungkook hugs Jimin, relaxing in his hold. "Him touching me, that was awful." 

"I know but don't worry, he's gone now." Jimin rubs Jungkook's back soothingly, pressing a gentle a kiss to Jungkook's neck. "And you executed your mission perfectly."

"Truth to be told, I'm relieved you were here." Jungkook feels Jimin pulling him impossibly close. "It felt good knowing you have my back." 

"Of course." Jimin grins. "We're a team."  That makes Jungkook laugh. "Come on, let's go change you back into your normal clothes, you look better with them." 


End file.
